westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Shadow of Two Gunmen (Part I)
PRESIDENT'S TEAM SCRAMBLES AND CASUALTIES MOUNT AFTER ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT IN TWO-HOUR SEASON PREMIERE OF EMMY-WINNING DRAMA -- In the two-hour season premiere of the record Emmy Award-winning drama, all the President's (Martin Sheen) men and women scramble in the chaotic wake of an assassination attempt that leaves some victims fighting for their lives. Meanwhile, as a manhunt continues, the wounded drift in and out of surgery recalling how Bartlet's team came together during the dark months of his long-shot primary campaign. Elsewhere, the press department is hounded by the media for details of the shooting while a military crisis looms in Iraq. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes Guest Starring :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Michael O'Neill as Ron Butterfield :Jorja Fox as Gina Toscano :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Daniel von Bargen as General Jack Shannon :Michael Bryan French as Hospital Administrator Lewis :Pamela Gordon as Tracy :Andy Umberger as Cal Mathis :Jim Ortlieb as Dr. Benjamin Keller :Peter White as Jack Gage :Ernie Lively as Mr. Loch :Jody Wood as Mr. Cameron Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kim Webster as Ginger :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Mindy Seeger as Chris :Randolph Brooks as Arthur Leeds :Ivan Allen as Roger Salier :Willie Gault as Agent Michael Madsen :Elijah Marhar as Agent Dixon :Dafidd McCracken as Agent #1 :Juan A. Riojas as Agent #2 :Bradley James as Agent Donnie :Al Twanmo as Agent Tommy Cho :Derek Coleman as Agent #4 :Ming Lo as Dr. Lee :Rhonda Stubbins White as Dr. Whitaker :Sean Moran as Dr. Holbrook :Carol Kiernan as Doctor :Dan Gunther as Doctor #1 :Maria McCann as Nurse :Trisha Simmons as Nurse Debbie :Ted Garcia as TV Reporter :David Ursin as Bartender :Matt Gotleib as Military Aide :Thomas Spencer as Jeff :Gary Cervantes as Bobby :Andy Milder as Senator's Aide Mark :Robyn Pedretti as Senator's Aide Candy :Victor McCay as Henry :Kat Sawyer-Young as Sam's Secretary :V. Kim Blish as Volleyball Player :Scott Parrott as Paramedic #1 :Sunita Koshy as Paramedic #2 :Shawn Woodyard as Paramedic #3 :Chad Knight as Paramedic #4 :Tanya Linnette Smith as Paramedic #5 :Kivi Rogers as Paramedic #6 :Garrison Hershberger as Jerry :Peter Birkenhead as Steven :Jane Lynch as Lucy :Jerry Sroka as Kyle :Jenny Buchanan as Questioner #1 :Harris Laskawy as Questioner #2 Quotes : Josh Lyman: If I see the real thing in Nashua, should I tell you about it? : Sam Seaborn:' '''You won't have to. : '''Josh Lyman': Why? : Sam Seaborn:' '''You've got a pretty bad poker face. : '''Leo McGarry': Because I'm tired of it: year after year after year after year having to choose between the lesser of who cares. Of trying to get myself excited about a candidate who can speak in complete sentences. Of setting the bar so low, I can hardly bear to look at it. They say a good man can't get elected President. I don't believe that. Do you? : Jed Bartlet: '''And you think I'm that man? : '''Leo: Yes! : Bartlet: Doesn't it matter that I'm not as sure? : Leo McGarry: Nah. "Act as if ye have faith and faith shall be given to you." Put another way: Fake it 'til you make it! Trivia *When the vice-president and Leo discuss the assassination attempt, Nancy McNally mentions the whereabouts of various cell leaders, "including Bin Laden", is unknown. This is the only time that he is mentioned directly in the show. Of course the 2001 World Trade Centre attacks did not happen in the West Wing world, although Al-Qaeda itself is mentioned a couple of times during the 2006 election. *In the context of a Presidential assassination attempt, there would appear to be a 'JFK-esque' element to the title, given the 'Lone Gunman' debates surrounding Lee Harvey Oswald. *Bartlet's assassination attempt is almost identical to that of President Ronald Reagan's assassination attempt. Both Presidents are shot when leaving an event where they made a speech, both are waving at supporters, both are pushed into the car when they're shot, both don't realize they've been shot until they're in the car and the Secret Service Agents notices blood coming out of their mouths, and both make jokes to family, friends, and doctors to lighten up their critical situation, and both survive their attempts. Also a member of their personal staff is also shot with life threatening wounds. BEHIND THE SCENES *Sam Seaborn works at Gage Whitney Pace law firm in the flashbacks. Rob Lowe's character in the "The Lyon's Den" also worked at the Gage Whitney Pace law firm *The law firm set where Sam Seaborn works is the John Wells Production building *The hospital set seen in this episode and part 2 are the same sets used in "ER" *In the DVD commentary it is mentioned that when shooting the scene in which Donna learns about Josh's serious injury, Richard Schiff, instead of using the line in the script, told her that "Brad Whitford died", prompting her absolutely devastated expression in the scene. ERRORS *When the Secret Service busts in on the VP receiving the USC volleyball jersey, the press flashes reveal the blue backdrop only a couple feet beyond the patio doors. *In a flashback to the office of then–Texas Senator John Hoynes, the Tennessee flag is on display (this may have been an homage to Al Gore). *Josh uses a Verizon payphone in New York City during a flashback set in 1997, before Verizon existed. At the time of the flashback, the payphone would either have had the insignia of Verizon's direct predecessor, Bell Atlantic, or assuming a delay in updating the signage, NYNEX (Bell Atlantic merged with NYNEX in 1997)."The West Wing" In the Shadow of Two Gunmen: Part 1 (2000)— Quotes and trivia copied from IMDb Photos 201safe.png 201talk.png 201.png 201samcj.jpg 201doctor.png 201jabbey.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2